


Be Prepared

by Jessicorn1



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2021 [25]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Explosions, F/M, February Ficlet Challenge, February Ficlet Challenge 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessicorn1/pseuds/Jessicorn1
Summary: February Ficlet Challenge 2021- Prompt 25- ExplosionMeeting with the Camp Counselors at CHB to prepare for a war against the gods.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2021 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137554
Kudos: 3
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	Be Prepared

“If you were to go to war with the gods, I would have to support you,” Rayna finally said.  
“Thank you,” Annabeth acknowledged her.

The rest of the camp counsellors filed in over the next few minutes. Most of the seven were here, as Hazel and Frank were honorary members of our group.  
“So what’s the plan? Are we doing the fire tornado think again, that was cool, maybe I can add some explosions?” Leo asked.  
“I think so, but we need to be careful. I think Hazel should make sure that no gods can get into the camp. Then, we should target each god. Aphrodite can be defeated, so can some of the more minor gods, as they are not fighters. Percy and I will take on the major gods. Percy can control their ichor, and thus defeat them.” Annabeth said  
There were a few shivers in the room.  
I didn’t talk about the powers I had gained in Tartarus. People found them spooky, as if that was part of my separation from normal humanity. I’d now become a god, making my powers less outlandish, but also separating me further from the mortals around me.  
“If we win, we will have to take their place. I know all of you have considered that, and it’s an uncomfortable subject but we must know that.”  
“I do not think we should harp on that,” Piper said, “if we win we can sort that out, if we lose, it will no longer be a problem.”


End file.
